The present application relates to a biosensor structure and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a structure containing a nanopatterned biosensor electrode which includes an embedded sacrificial layer deposed between the nanopatterned features of the electrode, which may dissolve/biodegrade over time and during use in biosensing applications.
Biosensors with enhanced signal and sensitivity are essential to provide reliable data for both medical and environmental monitoring. Such biosensors are especially needed for areas related to food and water supply security as well as the healthcare industry. For healthcare, glucose sensors comprise a significant portion of the existing biosensor market. Platinum (Pt) is commonly used as a working electrode in glucose sensors, and platinum has demonstrated biocompatibility. Electrochemical sensors for external use (so-called “Test-Strips”) are commonly used for glucose monitoring applications. However, limitations exist on the accuracy and applicability of test strip sensors.
In vivo glucose sensors, which are implanted into a human body, can be used to continuously monitor blood sugar. However, the foreign body response restricts in vivo biosensors. Moreover, the foreign body response can reduce the sensor signal output over time.
Despite advances made in biosensor technology, there is still a need to provide low-cost biosensors that exhibit enhanced sensor signal and sensitivity, and which may also mitigate the foreign body response.